Daily Life with a Timelord
by gardevoirsftw
Summary: when Krystal a young and hothead killer bee girl finds herself on the run from M.O.N she will stumble on a man who will change her life
1. A Fated Meeting

Chitinous feet clacked against the cement road of Tokyo as a young killer bee girl ran through the dark night, sweat drenched her bright blue hoodie as she quickly turned the corner. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" her black compound eyes widen as she started to force herself to go faster and already she could feel the muscles in her legs screaming in agony, begging for her to slow down. The sound of combat boots pounding on the ground soon grew behind her, a red headed woman with stitches all over her body in a bright yellow vest and combat gear was hot on the killer bee girl's heels. The undead woman fiddle with a long barreled pistol, loading in a dart, before pulling out a walkie talkie "Tio, Doppel!, I got the prep in sight, heading down.." the zombie girl took a quick look around the surrounding area. "She's heading towards the old warehouse district, I'll hit her with a tranq dart, you try to cut her off!, Zombina out!" Zombina lined up her shoot, and squeezed the trigger.

A loud yelp filled the air, as the killer bee girl clutched her rear end, as she tripped at the next corner falling down a hill, her vision going blurry. When she finally came to a stop she was wrestling to keep herself awake, all the while berating herself in thought "_well Krystel, this is it, you got caught and are going to be deported back home, back home to see the disappointment in the eyes of your family for not making it big in japan…"_ the sound of a group of heavy footsteps echoed in her drugged mind getting closer "_...mom and dad are going to ground for all of time, and my little brothers and sisters are going to be so sad, they might not talk to me for all of ti-"_ her self loathing was cut short when a tall dark skinned man grabbed her "oi, come on keep running" he slung her over his shoulder and it was then she could see massively tall green skinned demi humans with faces that almost looked like a fat baby's face. "STOP HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" her eyes blinked slowly as the drugs took hold of her brain "what… baby face?...who?" they soon took a turn into one of the old abandoned warehouses, the man slamming the large metal door shut, Krystal could soon hear a slight whirring and the sounds of metal being slammed on "DAMMIT HE LOCKED THE DOOR" as the world faded around her all she could hear next was the sound of running, a door being pushed, and the strange sound.

It was five hours later when she awoke, she jumped up in a panic and looked around, she wasn't in any office of the culture exchange program as far as she could tell, she was in some strange circular room, all manner of panels surrounded her, a few hanging chairs hung from the ceiling of the room, a single large console stood in the center of the room, a large glass rod that glowed all kind of colors stood proudly, going all the way to the ceiling, the sound of a sudden clack made the killer bee girl jump startled, she looked all around and then looked down when then clack happened again, when she looked down she saw a massive clock under the grated floor, a fully working clock all three hands counting the seconds, minutes, and hours of the day. "What the-, where the hell am I?!" the sound of soft footsteps caught her ears and she quickly turned to face the tall dark skinned man who was wearing a dark red trench coat along with black leather boots and dark black jeans,she blinked a bit as he was gently walking down a staircase. "Hello there, welcome to the TARDIS, I'm the Doctor" she tilted her head a bit at what he had just said "d-d-Doctor Who?"


	2. Time, Space, and Monster girls

Kuroko Smith yawns loudly, slowly blinking as she reached over to her phone to check for any calls or texts she may have missed. Her eyes widening a bit when she saw 300 missed texts and calls from Zombina. Groaning a bit as she scrolled through the texts all of them going on about how the killer bee girl who enter the country had gotten away, Kuroko's eye twitched "I'm going to need a planet of coffee to deal with this mess" she gently rubs her forehead as she gets out of bed.

The sun shined into the cafe window as Kuroko took a long sip from her ninth cup of coffee. "So, mind filling me in on how you lost her?" she tilts her sunglasses to get a good long look at the four demi-humans in front of her, three of them looking a bit worried, after a tense moment of silence, the tallest of the four, an ogre spoke up "ummm well zombina said she hit her with a tranq dart and the-" the ogre yelps a bit when the patchworked girl slammed her hands on the table "AND THEN SOME GUY AND HIS FOUR DEMI-HUMAN COHORTS JUST GRABBED HER!" everyone in the cafe jumped when they heard her yelling, soon the third member a monoeye girl shyly spoke up "n-n-now Zombina l-l-let's not make s-s-such a big scene" the zombie girl took a few deep breaths, "alright now that we all are calm down, what did these demi-humans you say you saw looked like?" and after she had said that Zombina took another deep breath. "Okay so they were super tall, like the same size as Tio, and they had green skin, big claws and weird baby faces" suddenly the sound of a loud fart and someone spitting out there coffee drew the groups attention. A rather rotund man soon shot up from his table, "oh umm sorry I forgot I had to go to my dog's… surgery..party.." the large man soon rushed out of the shop leaving everyone in it confused. The odd silence was only broken when Manako spoke up "w-was that the accountant for the cultural exchange offices?" Kuroko took the last sip from her coffee before raising one of her eyebrows "well then, I think I smell a mystery" Doppel raised a finger about to make a comment before getting cut off by the human agent "well you girls have fun with that, I'm going to go check up on Kurusu~" leaving the four girls in a state of shock before all burst out "YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO HELP?!"

The door to an old worn down warehouse burst open, the rotund accountant gasping for air as he ran into the office room of the old warehouse. Five massively tall rotund green skinned baby faced creatures turned their heads to look up at him. "They're onto us" the dark bulbous eyes of the creatures widen. "Dammit, first you lot let the Doctor get away now the bloody pint brains of M.O.N are on to us!" one of the creatures bellowed, before grabbing the rotund accountant by the neck, "what kind of slitheen are you?!, getting found out by a shy one eyed moron!, a horned headed bimbo!, a bloody naked freak!, and a walking corpse!" the slitheen leader tightened his grip on the false human's neck, forcing what little air he could he spoke "father!, father please, you're choking me!" soon the leader let out a loud guttural roar tossing the accountant out the window of the office. "ALRIGHT YOU LOT, LISTEN UP!" the creatures that had gathered to make sure their fellow slitheen was alright turned their heads to face the leader of the group, "now this Doctor has killed good slitheen, let us not forget what happened to Jocrassa Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, may his soul rest easy, so ere's what we are going to do,.." the large slitheen pointed to a female slitheen in the corner "you've got the skin of the new manager of ANM48" the female slitheen blinked a bit "and how that'll help us brother?" she tilted her head a bit confused "simple, you're gonna make this big announcement, who ever can find the big blue box can have a one on one meet and greet with all the members of ANM48" he soon turned and pointed to another slitheen. "As for you, go get the old man skin out of retirement, go to the police and tell em that a killer bee girl and a black man kidnapped your wife" the young male slitheen blinked a bit and soon spoke up "but cousin I ain't got a wife…" the leader soon put a hand on his shoulder "it don't matter, go and make up a whole sob story, and as for you…" the leader looked over to where he had thrown the accountant, who was stumbling out of a large pile of boxes that had fallen on him "y-yes father?" he looked up to his elder a glint of fear in his eyes "dump all the money into the account of one of the host families, pick any of them I don't care who, just contact Rexuz afterwards and he'll get it, now about M.O.N, what to do?..." the elder slitheen tapped a clawed finger on his chin.

Krystal couldn't believe it, even as she paced around the blue box in where it had reappeared, which appeared to be some fancy hotel pool room, she paced around it about ten times, climbed up top to the little light, even tried to lift it up before she ran back inside and looked around the strange room, putting all four of her hands up to feel and make sure it wasn't some kind of trick, all before turning to face the strange dark skinned man who called himself the Doctor, who had a giddy look on his face rubbing his hands together, as if he was a child waiting for a cake on his birthday, "it's bigger on the inside…" before she could say anything else the man yelled out happily "YES! You said the thing! I love it when people say the thing!" he soon rushed over and gave her massive hug shocking her and making her blush hard. "Hey hey hey! Watch the hands there doctor grabby!" he soon let her go and begin excitedly going around the center console occasionally tripping a bit and fumbling to stop his fall. "Sorry bout that, new legs, new rules" before she could respond he spoke up again "fresh out of regeneration I am, think I was a woman before this, maybe I was blonde, not sure, what I do know is that this planet is in big trouble" he rushed over to the door and pulled it open. "Well? You coming?" following him outside into the pool room she soon asked "what do you mean the planet's in big trouble?" he looked around the room a bit reaching a finger into the pool and tapping it on his tongue "hmmm? Oh right, slitheen, big green fellows, big old intergalactic crime family, came from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius, also wanted on Raxacoricofallapatorius" Krystal tried sounding out the word he just said before her mind made a startling connection. "W-wait did you say planet?!, and intergalactic?!, as in aliens?, as in aliens from outer space?" he simply looked at her and smirked a bit before opening the door. "H-HEY HOW'D YOU GET INSIDE DARLING'S HOUSE?!" the sound of a girl screaming forced them to turn and see eight extra species, some of them in a fighting stance standing at one side of the hallway.


	3. Web of The Slitheen part 1

"Oh hey!, would you look at that, a lamia, a centaur, a harpy, a mermaid, a dullahan, a slime, and an arachne" the Doctor looked almost giddy at that fact, before tapping a finger on his tongue and holding it up into the air. "Knew we were still in 2019" meanwhile Krystal gulped, mainly due to the fact the arachne was holding some string and had an evil grin on her face. "Oi bee girl is something wrong?" the Doctor looked down at the nervous Krystal, and then followed her gaze to the arachne, "oh… this isn't going to be a thing is it?" upon seeing the arachne start to chuckle and move closer, the Doctor's eyes widen. "Oh dear bloody god it's going to be a thing…" before both of them could respond the arachne pounced an evil look in her eyes.

Krystal groaned as she hung from the ceiling of the house in a rather embarrassing position, while the Doctor was tied to a chair and with most of the demi-humans surrounding him. Soon the lamia spoke up "alright mister intruder, how did you get into darling's house while he was away?" the Doctor seemed to stop to think for a bit before he responded "intruder window~" what he said received a massive muffled chuckle from Krystal and earned her a glare from the centaur "hmph, judging by the company you keep with you, you seem to be some type of miscreant, so tell us, did you come here to harm my liege?" the Doctor opened his mouth to say something but was soon cut off by the blue feathered harpy yelling into the living room. "Guys! There's a big blue box thingy in Mero's room!" all but one of the demi humans, the dullahan rushed into the pool room to stare in confusion at the blue box that stood proudly. "HOW DID HE GET THAT IN HERE!?" Krystal rolled eyes and right right back to struggling against her silky binding, wiggling trying to get any of the sticky thread off of her, which made harder by the fact her legs were bound in an uncomfortable position behind her stinger and all four of her arms were tied behind her back, and a ball gag made of silk was crammed into her mouth. As she was wiggling to break free, something rolled into view.

The thing in question was a small wand like device, with a wooden handle, big red nub near the middle, around four bronze buttons on the right side and a scroll wheel on the left side, and a large red crystal, connected to the shaft by green bronze prongs and wires. Soon the Doctor whispered as loud as he could to her "Alright bee girl listen if you can get one of your arms free, grab my screwdriver, press down on the big red button and hold it against the silk" Krystal struggled some more mostly working on getting at least one of her arms free. Soon with great difficulty she managed to get the silk around her upper right arm loose, "oi miss death god, think you could get me some tea, bloody parched over here" the dullahan blinked a few times, before getting up and going into the kitchen to make said tea, the Doctor winking at Krystal who simply rolled her compound eyes and using her now freed arm grabbed the so called 'sonic screwdriver' and fiddle with a bit before holding it to the silk that kept the ball gag in place, pressing down on the red nub, the red crystal glowed brightly and she heard a soft whirring sound. After a few seconds she was able to spit the ball gag out onto the floor, "okay first of all, my name's not bee girl, it's Krystal, secondly how are **we** going to get out of this mess doctor no-name?" she whispered over to him gritting her teeth a bit. "Okay, so here's the plan…"

"This is the dumbest plan ever…" Krystal softly groaned from her hiding space under the clothed table. "OI MISS CENTAUR!" the sound of clopping hooves on hardwood soon could be heard "what is it miscreant?" Krystal could only sigh softly when she heard the Doctor speak "my companion is gone, I know not of what has become of her" the sound of a startled horse echoed throughout the house "W-WHAT? HOW DID SHE GET OUT?! GIRLS WE NEED TO SEARCH THE WHOLE HOUSE!" the sound of various bodies rushing around the house could be heard as the killer bee girl waited. "Alright Krystal coast is clear" Krystal slowly crept out of her rather poor hiding space and rushed over to the dark skinned man and began freeing him from the silky threads. Soon while she was getting the last strands undone the sound of a loud knocking thundered through the house, "GAH IS THE LIEGE BACK ALREADY?! m-Miia go get the door!" the two looked at each other and both spoke at the same time "hide!". The lamia quickly slithered to the door unaware that the living room was empty, grabbing the door knob, she flung the door open happily "DARLI-" she stopped and blinked at the large rotund man in a finely crafted business suit front of her, a greasy bread clung to his pudgy face, "good evening madam, is your host famil-" she slammed the door on the rotund man. "Gah, Ceara it wasn't darling!" an eerie blue light flashed and glowed through the cracks of the door frame. The centaur rushed in, the harpy and mermaid trailing behind her, "then who was it?" two sets of eyes peered out from behind their hiding spots, mostly focus on the blue glow, "pff, just some fat guy in a sui-" as if on cue a massive green armed burst through the door, causing all four of the demi humans to scream in horror. Three large clawed fingers flexed before tearing the door off its hinges. A loud guttural roar filled the whole house, "LISTEN HERE YOU SCALY BABY FACTORY!, I Rexuz Papillon Fel-Fotch zlur slitheen didn't murder my way through a judoon prison complex to have some overgrown slutty snake slam a damn door in my face!" the rotund green alien soon charged and grabbed miia by the throat causing her to gasp for air. "Now tell me what I want to know, where is your host family?!" the centaur soon charged false sword in her hands, ready to strike the green beast that would dare to harm one of her friends. The green alien was quick to catch on however and used the lamia's lower body as a weapon smacking the centaur into the wall, causing massive cracks to form in the wall. Soon the dullahan, slime and archana rushed in upon hearing the startled cries of the mermaid "what the hell is that thing?! Gah Suu, Lala we need to take it down before it hurts anyone else!" the dullahan lunged at the slitheen scythe in hand only to have Miia thrown into her, the two of them crashing into the tv, Lala's head popping off her body. "d-Doctor what do we do? That thing is trashing them!" Krystal could only watch and wince when the massive alien lifted up the mermaid, wheelchair and all, and then slammed her down onto both the slime and harpy, the shock wave cracking the hardwood floor and sending bits of wheelchair flying. Soon after a moment of thought, the Doctor spoke up "alright, we are going to need some vinegar".

Rachnera yelped in pain as the massive creature slammed her into the fridge with enough force to warp the fridge door around her. "Alright little miss muffet, now I'm gonna ask this one final time…" the green rotund alien pulled her away from the fridge "where." slam "is." slam "your." slam "host." slam "family?" the creature's continued slamming of the arachne into the fridge was only halted when a voice called out "oi big, green, and ugly!" the alien turned to see the dark skinned man standing there holding a small bottle "pffh, and what are you going to do with that little man?" the Doctor spun the cap off of the bottle. "This!" and then plunged the bottle of vinegar right into the alien's large green gut, the sound of Rexuz roaring in pain shook the house as the Doctor jumped behind the overturned table "YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE RAT I'LL SKIN-" before the beast could finish it's threat it's body burst into massive green chunks and globs, coating everything green.

"Did you feel it Gloris?" the elder slitheen asked to the female behind him. "Aye, I did father, Rexuz is… dead" the elder wrapped his clawed fingers into a fist. "I'll tear the Doctor's veins out, one for each slitheen he as murdered!"


	4. Curtain Call part 2

Kimihito kurusu stood in the middle of his trashed living room a look of dread and worry on his face, all eight of the demi humans in his care in various states of disarray. Thankfully it looked like someone had tried to treat their wounds and left them on pillows, but that didn't answer the questions he and agent Smith had, such as why there was a mound of human skin on the front doorstep, why was there green globs of flesh and god knows what else all over the living room, and most importantly the one question that burned in Kimihito's mind, the question that made him ball his hands into fist. "Who would do this?"

Zombina silently crept through the old warehouse, peeking from behind a box to see around thirty four of the strange rotund green demi humans, and oddly enough a pile of what looked like human skin and clothes in a corner, she could even make a few of the skins out, the new manager of ANM48, a few high ranking officials of TALIO, even a few researchers for the Black Lily Advanced Materials Laboratory. Her eyes looked around a bit searching for her teammates, she nodded a bit to herself when she found them in their hiding spots. Soon a low gravelly voice made Zombina look back to the group of green skinned demi humans "alright alright, everyone quiet down and listen ere, as you all may have felt… Rexuz Papillon Fel-Fotch Zlur Slitheen has been murdered!" a chorus of thunderous roars of anger filled the warehouse. "Yes yes, he will be avenged though, cause we all know the bastard that killed him!, right?!" green clawed fists were raised into the air, many of them holding strange looking weapons "THE DOCTOR!" Zombina's eyes widened, did a doctor botch an operation on one of them?, "..and what are we Slitheen going to do when we find the Doctor!?" more fists were pumped into the air along with a single chant "KILL THE DOCTOR!" a loud screech of static and a sudden voice made Zombina yelp and fall to her rear, blowing her cover. "Zombina it's the killer bee girl!, up by the water system for the warehouse!" her eyes snapped up to where said system control was to see the killer bee girl using all four arms to pour in bottles of something into it. "Dammit M.O.N's found us!" the elder slitheen yelled as his son soon pointed to the bee girl "father look!, it's the bee girl the Doctor grabbed while running from us!" a large collection of the aliens snapped their heads towards Krystal who poured in the last bottle of vinegar into the water system. "Dammit! Fry all their arses!" many of the aliens hefted up their weapons and opened fire, bolts of red plasma flew out of the barrels, many of the bolts heading towards Zombina who quickly rolled out of the way as the area she was just laying in was turned red hot. Krystal dodged the volley of bolts that were flung her way, before rushing to grab the fire alarm. "Alright you alien freaks, time to learn that you don't.." with all her might she pulled down on the lever causing the alarms to burst to life "..MESS WITH PLANET EARTH!" one of the slitheen sniffed the air "oh no.." before bursting out of the warehouse as fast as he could "FLEXUZ WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" the elder slitheen roared and turned to follow, but it was all too late.

The sprinklers burst to life spraying out vinegar onto the green skinned aliens "aaah shi-" each of the thirty three aliens bursted into globs of green flesh and slime coating the warehouse green as Krystal ran out of the warehouse. Leaving the agents of M.O.N confused "w-what did she do to them?!" Zombina yelled in shock, while poor Tio has dry heaving her stomach out at the scene she had just witnessed all way Manako was desperately rubbing her eye before yelling out "IS THIS VINEGAR!?" all the while outside in the city of tokyo, Flexuz ran shoving humans and demi humans out of his way, huffing all the way "need… to get to… the ship…" he skidded to a halt to make a sharp turn down a long empty street, only to stop mid run when he saw a dark skinned man, in a red trench coat standing in the middle of the street, eating some noodles from a bowl. "Ello there, say have you tried these noodles, pretty dang good" as soon as he said that a bright blue beam grabbed Flexuz "huh what!?" he looked up and his dark eyes widen when he saw a Raxacoricofallapatorian cruiser. "NO NO! DOCTOR YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" the slitheen's roars of fear were cut short when the blue beam teleported him away.

"So that's it?" Krystal asked looking up into the sky as the alien ship left sight "you just called his home planet and he gets to go home?" the Doctor simply ruffled her hair "not exactly, come on, I'll take you home Krystal" he soon started walking back to where he had parked the TARDIS Krystal sniffled a bit "yea… home"

Flexuz struggled against the cuffs that held him down. "Flexus Gorgo Fel-Fotch zhan Slitheen.." the Raxacoricofallapatorian judge bellowed "...your family has been tried for your countless crimes…" a Raxacoricofallapatorian in a heavy protective suit soon started removing the lid to a massive coulden, the sight of which made Flexuz start to struggle more. "...and sentenced to death!" Flexuz soon started screaming for mercy as he was lowered into the coulden, the thin acidic liquid inside melting his flesh as soon as it touched him.

Krystal looked out at the small cottage in the mountains, it didn't look like any of her family were home at the moment. She sighed a bit and looked back at the TARDIS, the blue box standing tall in the sunset. She was about to move down trodden until she heard the Doctor "you can come along with you want, all of time and space, adventures anywhere or when you go…" he smirked a bit. "You'll need to pack a bit before we go" she smiled widely before rushing to grab her things, stuffing clothes and some snacks into a duffel bag. She stopped at the main room of her old house, looking around, she grabbed some paper and a pen and fastly scribbled out a note to her parents "_Mom, Dad going on a adventure with a friend. Love Krystal"_ she rushed back to the TARDIS and as she closed the blue door behind her, the Doctor grinned and pulled the lever as the strange roar of the engines echoed throughout the mountain valley.

As the Doctor flicked switches and pushed buttons, Krystal was finishing with writing something on a dark blue journal, she looked down at the title she wrote with pride. "_The Journal of Krystal, and Her Daily Life with a TImelord"_


	5. Cold Steel Fate

An eerie chill cloaked the streets of a small town in japan. An old woman gently turned a key in the lock of her store, before making sure the door was shut tight. Smiling happily at the now locked door, the old woman soon began walking home in the moonlight. She stopped when the sound of metal hitting concrete echoing behind her, getting closer. Hey gray eyes widen and she dropped her basket and began to run, the sound of metal boots stomping on the concrete growing louder and louder, until it was right behind her. She spun around as a cold steel hand grabbed her by the face and lifted her up, "you will be deleted" she screamed out in pain as the feeling of thousands of volts entered her body and fried her nerves.

The TARDIS slowly appeared behind an old corner store, the Doctor flipping a switch and grabbing a microphone and gently tapped on it. "Good morning, passenger of the TARDIS…" Krystal groaned a bit and pulled a pillow over her head and slightly wiggled under the soft blue cotton blanket "uuggh just five more minutes.." she groaned again trying to get back into the soft embrace of sleep before the Doctor's voice rang out into her room again "... we are currently in the year 2002 on a lovely summer Tuesday, so it's time to rise and shine and get ready to see the past!" she groaned again and slowly got out of the bed, wearing a rather bland nightgown, the bottoms to which she had long since replace with boxer shorts. She unzipped her duffel bag and pulled out her clothes, getting out of the nightgown and getting her bra and underwear on, she soon got a loose fitting brown shit on, the arm holes on which were large enough that she could fit both sets of arms through.

She soon pulled out a hairbrush and entered the bathroom. Looking into the mirror she began brushing her short jet black hair, she smiled when she got it just the way she wanted, she gently placed the brush down and went back to getting dressed. Pulling up some jogging shorts and grabbing her custom bright blue hoodie, making sure which of her arms where in each sleeve. Happy with her outfit she soon yawned and exited her room and slowly entered the main room of the TARDIS.

"Alright doctor alarm clock, so are we really in the past?" the Doctor flipped a few switches before looking at her "yup, oh before we head out you may want to hide the uh… stinger and extra arms" she tilted her head a bit "ummm how am I going to do that?" the Doctor smirks a bit before pulling out a long trench coat and a large hat. "You've got to be kidding me.."

Krystal groans a bit as she pulled the large hat to cover her face, "oi don't be like that, trench coats are cool" he gently pats her head a bit making her blush a bit under the hat as she reaches to open the door. As soon as the door opened a massive rush of cold air filled the TARDIS, "AAH C-C-COLD!" Krystal jumped back a bit as the cold air touched her skin as it rushed by her. "Hmmmm it is pretty cold, that's odd" the Doctor soon slings a large multi colored scarf onto Krystal. Wrapping it around herself she slowly crept out of the TARDIS into the snow covered alleyway while the Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver around in the air. "The hell? It's summer why is there snow everywhere?!" the Doctor spun around a bit while Krystal looked around at the street noticing flashing lights. "Hey Doctor come take a look at this" the two of them made their way to where the flashing lights were coming from, soon coming upon a large group surrounding two police cars and a large white sheet covering what can only be described as a dead body, Krystal gasped a bit when she saw it, the Doctor on the other hand pushed his way to the police chief and pulled out a small leather book. "S-sir you can't be her-" the Doctor cut him off flipping the leather book open "Interpol agent, codename the Doctor, the little lady in the trench coat and scarf is my partner codename Queen Bee" the police chief lifted his hat a bit as he looks the paper "oh umm everything checks out it seems" the Doctor soon flipped the leather book closed as Krystal rather shyly moved up past the crowd.

As the Doctor crouched over the body Krystal did her best to mimic his movements, "alright so what happened here?" one of the officers soon spoke up "well this is the seventh murder like this, same MO, murderer chased down the target and killed them with a taser" the Doctor tapped a finger on his chin "taser you say? Can I see some of the past victims?" the police chief slowly nodded his head as he got his car started up. It was a short three hour drive to the morgue, to see some of the past victims. When they got they were soon greeted by the head of the morgue "you're the interpol agents?" the Doctor nodded "yes we are here to see the past victims" the morgue worker nodded a bit and she turned to lead them in, as she was doing that Krystal soon leaned up to whisper to the Doctor "hey Doc how did you trick them into thinking we are interpol?" the Doctor soon pulled out the small leather book "slightly psychic paper" soon they reached the main observation room, a dead body already on the table causing Krystal to eep a bit. The woman soon slowly pulled the white sheet off of the body, the Doctor's eyes soon widen as he looked the body over, "what's that on his face?" the woman pulled out her checklist "we assumed it's the taser marks left by the killer's weapon" the Doctor looked up and turned to Krystal "tasers don't look like hands"

"I think I know what did this" the Doctor said as he looked over all kinds of pictures of the past 6 crime scenes in the office he and Krystal had borrowed from the police "really Doctor? Then what did this?" the Doctor took pieces of mauve string and wrapped them around tacks that he put up to hold the crime scene photos before before leading them to one single tack with one word on it before turning to Krystal and saying "cyberman". About five hours had past and the Doctor and Krystal where walking around the forest in the dark chilly night, the Doctor using the sonic screwdriver to track a signal of some kind. Meanwhile behind him Krystal had added three more scarfs to her growing collection, "so ummm question what the heck is a cyberman?" the doctor spun around almost falling over to face Krystal "alright so history lesson, cybermen come from Earth's twin planet of Mondas, the humans there upgraded themselves to survive harsh environments" the Doctor spun around again and went back to tracking the signal. "Ah-ha! Gotcha!" he yelled out and started to run off into the woods "H-HEY DOCTOR WAIT UP!" Krystal soon rushed to follow him deeper into the woods. Cold wind rushed past Krystal as she sprinted in the snow trying her best to follow the Doctor's foot prints, but her eyes were not made to see in the dark so she struggled to follow them, soon coming to a skidding halt at the entrance of a cave, the eerie chill feeling the strongest near the cave mouth. Tightening the scarfs around her and taking a deep breath Krystal slowly made her way into the dark freezing cave, icicles grew from the floor and ceiling of the cave along with a thin sheet of freezing ice, making it hard for Krystal to keep her balance.

As soon as she got in pretty deep in the cave she eeped when a hand grabbed her and pulled her over. The Doctor put a finger to his lips to shush her and soon looked over his shoulder, she soon slowly followed his gaze, seeing a lone large figure standing in front of a large device of some kind, soon the Doctor burst out of his hiding spot sonic screwdriver in one hand and a flashlight in the other. "Alright turn around slowly and state your reason for being here!" he lifted up the flashlight and turned it on, the light shining against the metal of the cyberman and the ice of the cave. The cyberman slowly turned to face the Doctor, it's metal boots crushing ice beneath it, as soon as it was facing them fully, the Doctor grasped a bit upon seeing the stylized C-shaped logo on the cyberman's chest. "I don't believe it, a Cybrus Industries cyberman… what are you doing here?" the cyberman soon spoke up in a cold emotionless tone "I was temporally and spatially displaced during the battle against the Daleks in 2007, and I shall return to that year with an army through the use of the glaciar device" the Doctor pressed down on the button of his sonic screwdriver as the cyberman started to walk closer. "Really now?, and tell me how will killing people give you an army?" the cyberman seemed to not notice the sonic screwdriver was pointed at the so called glaciar device. "The murders and increase cold will force the population to seek alternate methods of survival, I shall give to them the upgrade program and they will be upgraded" soon the right arm of the cyberman shot up hand reaching out for the Doctor "you and your companion however will be deleted, you will not be able to sto-" the cyberman was cut off by a loud explosion coming from the glaciar device. "Error, error glaciar device malfunctioning, delete!, delete!, delete!" the Doctor soon threw the flashlight at the cyberman and spun around rushing away and grabbing Krystal's hand tightly. "Come on Krystal run!" she rushed and ran along with the Doctor as she could feel an intense heat rushing against her back and could hear the sound of metal boots stomping on the ground as they ran to the mouth of the cave.

As soon as they were out of the cave the Doctor grabbed Krystal and jumped away from the cave as a large fireball blasted out of the cave mouth. Getting up and looking around the Doctor checked himself to make sure he was unharmed before making sure Krystal was safe, "hey Krystal you alright?" Krystal shook her head a bit her antenna twitching a bit. "Y-yea I think so.." she soon eeped loudly as the melted and red hot head of the cyberman landed in the melting snow, sputtering it's final words "delete… delete… del..ete…" the walk back to the TARDIS was, almost too peaceful, flowers were starting to bloom as the snow melted and the air grew warmer. Krystal stopped a bit outside the Tardis, and looked up at the night sky with a glint of curiosity in her eyes.


End file.
